


True Lust

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017, Smut, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), breaktimewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: Rumplestiltskin discovers an intruder. An RCIJ gift for breaktimewritings whose prompt was "The Magic of Love Again."





	True Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breaktimewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=breaktimewritings).



It began- as most things began in the Dark Castle- with something falling.

Rumplestiltskin heard it, snapped out of the meditation of his spinning.

Immediately, his eyes drifted to the chipped cup on its pedestal. He shook off the feeling. Why would anyone want that? It was worthless. Except to him.

He stood, making his way to the noise.

And laid eyes on a dead woman.

* * *

 

  
A trick.

It was a trick.

Just as Belle’s love for him had been a trick.

Yes, Belle was gone.

Dead.

Killed by her bastard father.

So, this person who lay in his dungeon...

Whoever it was, she was not Belle.

Belle was dead.

He ought to just kill her. Simpler that way.

But then he would never know who sent her.

So, with a wave of his hand, he summoned a bucket of freezing ice water and dumped it on the fraud.

“Wakey wakey, dearie!”

The impostor looked up at him, a drowned rat in Belle clothing.

And angry eyes. Burning blue with fury. Like the day she had left.

“You bastard.”

She leapt up at him, leaving a drops of water in her wake. He had not realized that she was carrying a knife with her- not that it bothered him- and soon found the object in his neck.

He clasped at it more out of surprise than anything.

“Your skin’s not so thick, is it?!”

With that, a reference to one of her biting remarks at him, Rumplestiltskin had two realizations at the same time.

First, this was definitely Belle.

Second, she was definitely pissed about something.

“You’re not dead,” he remarked, plucking the knife from his neck.

Belle rolled her eyes. “You’re so clever.”

“There’s something different about you...”

“Yes.”

He grabbed at the sides of her face, trying to delve into her eyes. Belle angrily shoved him away.

“Stop it!”

“Something has changed within you, Belle. Something is not the same.”

Belle snorted.

“What happened after you left here?”

She laughed. “Well, let’s see, I got a job at a bookshop, then I started drinking at a dwarf tavern-”

“A dwarf tavern?!”

“Oh, I suppose you have a problem with that, too? Isn’t that just like a man? Toss me out then criticize me?”

“What happened after the dwarf tavern?”

“I had sex with fifty different men.”

Rumple’s eyes widened.

Belle laughed. “Yeah, you ought to see the look on your face...”

“What happened after the dwarf tavern?”

“I joined an expedition, met a girl, freed a cursed prince and then I met your lovely friend, Regina. Again.”

He seethed. “Regina.”

“Who locked me up and explained that she had offered you my freedom, but you really couldn’t be bothered!”

“She told me you were dead!”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“She said clerics had tortured you to death.”

“Whatever. I am over it. Regina freed me and now I’ve come to kill you.”

“But you... you loved me.”

“What’s love got to do with it? I loved you and you left me to rot!”

“I thought you were gone, Belle- she told me you were dead-” He stammered. “Regina freed you?”

“Weren’t you listening?”

“Regina’s done this to you, turned you against me, cursed you!”

Belle sneered. “Well, we both know what’s powerful enough to break any curse, don’t we?”

Indeed they both did.

“But you would never risk losing your precious power, would you?”

No, he realized, burning with shame.

He would not risk that.

* * *

 

Days passed and the former princess turned housemaid turned assassin turned prisoner did not forget her mission. Rumplestiltskin was getting used to waking up to a failed murder attempt, it even amused him to see what she would devise next. Once she had even tried to get him mauled to death by wolves, there was admirable creativity in that.

But all in all it was getting a bit tiresome.

Rumplestiltskin sat in the library of the Dark Castle looking for another volume on what might just break the curse Regina had cast on Belle when a book landed on the side of his head.

He turned to Belle. “Who was that going to kill?!”

“I’m just sick of your stupid face! And your stupid eyes! And your stupid hair! The way it’s so curly and...”

Belle let out a breath.

“Are you still... attracted to me?”

It was hard to believe that Belle had found anything about him attractive ever. Actually, it was hard to believe that anyone had ever found anything about him attractive ever. But now as she sat and professed to hate him?

He sighed, smiling to himself.

Regina was such a cheapskate.

Casting a spell to turn True Love into True Hate, that was a simple thing, done with the ingredients found at any halfway decent Witch’s Apothecary. Rumplestiltskin had the ingredients in one of his night stands right now.

Lust was trickier. It was baser, more primal and any decent sorcerer knew that you needed genuine Elf’s Blood which was expensive as you had to travel realms to get it, you could not just substitute Dwarf’s Blood. Regina had never learned that a sorcerer has to take her potion ingredients just as seriously as her wardrobe.

Which was probably why Belle was doing that thing where she bit her lip as she stared at his...

Estate was the word that came to mind.

He stood, walking slowly over.

“Anything else you hate about me, dearie?”

“Oh, I don’t know your stupid skin and the way it just glitters so stupidly... the way your stupid scales are probably everywhere...” She bit her lip again. “Are they... everywhere?”

“Why not have a look if you want to know so badly?”

She shoved him back into the bookshelf, several volumes falling to the floor. She unbuttoned his vest and his shirt, tossing aside his cravat. He hissed as she dragged her fingernails down his chest.

She was not being gentle, but that was fine.

“Anywhere else, dearie?”

She unbuttoned his trousers, sliding her hand down, cupping him.

“Get rid of them,” she hissed.

“Get rid of what, dearie?”

“Your stupid leathers. I hate the way they make your stupid arse look.”

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and they were transported to one of the bedrooms. He had rid himself of his clothes as they found themselves on the bed.

“Stupid...” Belle grunted. “Did I say I wanted you on a bed?”

“How do you want me?”

“Stupid!”

In frustration, Belle sat back and rid herself of her dress in a record time that did not seem possible without magic.

He wanted to kiss her. To worship her. To make her writhe with pleasure as he whispered into her ear, but Belle was not having that. Not today.

She straddled him, fingernails across his chest again, leaving marks. Not waiting, she sank down on to him causing him to moan involuntarily.

“Shut up,” she hissed as she began rocking back and forth, lost in herself.

He watched her face. She was glorious but struggling, not knowing what she sought.

Rumplestiltskin dragged one of his talons across her center, seeking out that button...

“Oh, oh, yes! Rumplestiltskin!”

She broke and he watched the wave of magic overcome Belle.

“What happened?,” she asked.

“The spell Regina put on you. It’s broken.”

“That did it?”

“Well, do you want to kill me?”

She looked down, blushing all over, covering her mouth. “Oh, my gods...”

“Yes...”

This was awkward.

“Perhaps I should-”

“No,” said Belle. She stilled his hand gently, motioning at his still aching manhood. “You still haven’t...”

“This was for you, to break your curse.”

“Then this one can be for you...”

They shifted to him on top, gentle kisses landing everywhere but lips.

It hadn’t just been the lust, Belle craved touch and the texture of his skin, pressing closer to him, running her hands everywhere as he began to gently thrust into her. They broke together, with him collapsing on top of her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you, Rumplestiltkin...”

“I love you, Belle.”   
 


End file.
